


GAME

by dimisa



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 磊昀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimisa/pseuds/dimisa





	GAME

“若昀哥？”  
化妆室的门被推开一条缝，一个脑袋伸了进来小声喊了一声。  
“嗯？”张若昀对着镜子，借着化妆师手挪动的间隙看了眼后面的人，笑了应他：“磊磊啊。”  
“真的是你啊。”  
吴磊推门而入，开开心心跑他身后，问道：“我还以为是假的呢。”  
“什么假的？”  
张若昀闭着眼睛让开化妆刷的触感，没理解他的意思。  
“之前没说你来啊，”吴磊拖了一把椅子过来，倒坐着，趴在椅背上看着他：“何老师说你来了我还以为他逗我。”  
“呵呵呵呵呵……”  
张若昀回了他一个意义不明的笑，隔了会儿才问：“你是电影宣传？”  
“嗯。”  
一般来说这类综艺都是请一些电视剧或者电影正在上映的明星，或者一时间爆火的明星来坐坐，一方面算宣传一方面也保证收视，算是双赢的节奏。  
“哥，你是电视剧吗？”  
吴磊算了算，好像应该是正好赶上。  
“对。”  
张若昀依旧闭着眼睛，倒是没注意到三石从镜子里盯着他看的表情。  
造型师正将他刘海梳上去，正要按发胶喷雾，又看到那椅子背都快靠在张若昀椅子上头的吴磊脑袋，笑了一声：“磊磊挪一下，小心喷到你。”  
吴磊乖巧得应了一声，也不起身，脚下一踹，滑轮直接带着他从张若昀身后挪去了正面，三石趴在椅背上看着他做发型，真情实感道：“若昀哥，我觉得你头发放下来比较好看。”  
“啊？”  
张若昀想了想，没理解他这个审美。  
“若昀头发放下来显小，”造型师倒是明白了，笑得打跌：“磊磊是觉得那样子可以不用叫若昀哥了吗？”  
“哦……？”张若昀拉长语调半睁眼睛，似笑非笑看着他：“这是不服气呢？”  
“没有没有，真的没有。”吴磊整个人都坐直了，双手乱挥：“真不是这个意思，我就是……诶这个真的不是……”  
完了，解释不清了。  
吴磊心想，这个真不好说啊，总不见得说放下来可爱吧，真说了……这个会被打吧？  
“呵呵呵呵呵……”  
还没想好怎么解释的吴磊转瞬就听到一串标志性的笑声，然后就看那人刚才还十分完美无缺的表情已经笑到走形。  
真的蛮可爱的。  
小朋友摸了摸良心，又重重点了点头。  
“诶对，你这么早过来的吗？”  
因为坐在正面了，张若昀这才看清，少年早就收拾干净了，都市小潮男的风格还挺合适他的。  
“嗯，来得早了，再说也很快啊，”吴磊拨了拨前头的刘海，又看了眼张若昀翻上去的刘海，才道：“听说你来了就干脆来串门了。”  
“节目单看完了？”  
张若昀时间卡得紧，来了就先做造型，还没来得及看节目单。  
“看了。”  
吴磊给他念了一遍，最后说：“不过何老师刚才剧透了，说是最后增加了一个游戏环节。”  
“什么游戏？”  
“保密。”  
“啊？”  
正在换外套的张若昀闻言扭转了半身，看着他，伸手：“拿来我看看。”  
吴磊举着节目单对着他，指着最后：“没写。”  
怕他不信，又道：“何老师偷偷告诉我的。”  
“……消息这么灵通？”  
张若昀挑眉看着他，下意识就觉得这不算什么好消息。  
大概又是为了博收视率了，也不是不能理解。  
“配合你电影的？”  
青年略一想大概有点明白，这是何老师特意来提醒一下主角的，否则不会故意透题。  
吴磊被他一说，愣了愣，这才点点头应了声：“有道理哦。”  
“行啊弟弟，”张若昀与他开玩笑，“回头要记得照顾老哥哥我。”  
“好啊好啊！”吴磊立刻应下，一点都没发现对方话里头的意思，开心的自说自话起来：“那等一下我们一组啊。”  
综艺节目为了效果经常分组进行所谓的对抗赛，一般来说主持人分一组，嘉宾分一组，要是游戏再细分的话，最少也有两三人，倒是完全可以一起的。  
张若昀随口就应下了：“行啊行啊，回头看你的了。”  
他倒是没想到，有个词叫一语成谶，还有个词叫不能乱立flag。

当何炅直接说出鬼屋这个词的时候，张若昀觉得笑都在脸上僵住了。  
“玩这么大啊！”  
皮得跟个哈士奇似的青年想也不想直接开口：“这个回头播不出去了啊！”  
说完自己都觉得好笑，直接要往旁边倒下去，就是还没真笑跌下去呢，就被人扯住了，抬头一看，三石正看着何老师那头发笑，见他看过来，又对他笑了笑，手扯着他的袖子，倒是一直没放开。  
“放心！”何老师直接回了他一个wink，意味深长道：“绝对能放。”  
不……一点都不放心……  
张若昀觉得对于这个节目的节操程度的定位大概又要改一改了。  
不过和他猜的差不多，所谓的鬼屋其实就是为了配合吴磊的电影做的，关于糅合了佛教内容的印度教轮回的设定，看起来挺复杂，但说穿了，就是换了个皮相的——鬼屋。  
“所以呢，”解释完了整个游戏过程，何老师最后道：“第一个找到开启轮回通路的钥匙的队伍就算胜利了。”  
“能不能只派代表？”  
张若昀一边笑一边将一旁的吴磊给推出去顶包。  
小朋友被他推得一愣，回头看了看他，又看看何炅，感觉有点委屈，又有点不好意思：“那我去吧。”  
“你当然要去，”何老师回了他一个肯定的微笑，然后道：“不能派代表，组队啦~~~”  
然后？  
然后当然就是硬着头皮上啊。  
尤其是当何老师在背后喊着：“怕的自己留下啊，完成惩罚也算过关哦~”  
好几个女主持和嘉宾都直接留下了，女孩子们互相挤作一团，直接摆手：“不去不去，太吓人了。”  
还有真情意切的，露出有点惨白的面色，夸张得在一旁抖抖索索，对着何老师发嗲：“太坏了，怎么都不提前说呢？”  
“提前说没意思嘛~”何老师挑眉丢了一个“你们懂的”的表情，然后开始点人头。  
最后也只有六个人，或许是为了节目效果也为了看嘉宾互动，还是分了三组，按顺序进去。  
抽签的是张若昀，结果是最后一组。  
四个人守在鬼屋门口的时候，还没来得及说什么调动气氛，就听里面一声惨叫：“啊！”  
“…………玩真的啊？”  
门口四个人面面相觑，看起来都有点不太好的样子。  
“这个声音听起来还挺真的诶，”吴磊一边觉得好笑，一边低下头凑近张若昀：“不知道到底有多少机关。”  
说完一抬眼，发现那人只是维持着一脸笑容，眼睛都没看过了来。  
这个，该不是紧张了吧？  
吴磊若有所思看了眼前面，又看了看身边的人，他倒是没意识到，张若昀还有可能怕鬼屋这种游戏。  
“一个游戏环节，不至于这么认真吧？”  
回过神来的张演员，一边回答吴磊的问题，一边看向一旁的何炅，邀请他：“何老师，一起啊？”  
“不了不了，”何老师回了他一个“友善”的微笑，拖长语调道：“我的存在意义，就是迎接你们的胜利。”  
笑昏了一旁都在等着看戏的女嘉宾们，一点面子都没给。  
“这个，看不到里面吗？”  
吴磊指了指鬼屋里头，这时候第二组已经进去了。  
或许是有了心理准备，这一次倒是动静不大，只是他们站得近，还是能听到一声惊呼。  
吴磊有点好奇，他们这里干等着似乎没什么意思？  
“有啊，”何老师挑挑眉，“不能给你们看而已。”  
言下之意，拍摄是肯定有的，只不过现在他们还没进去，不能暴露罢了。  
张若昀闻言从吴磊身后探头看了眼何炅那边，果然见他带着耳麦，还有隐约的几句对话，过不多久就对着他们比划了一个手势，道了句：“祝你们好运。”  
听起来就不是什么好话。  
吴磊一勾他胳膊就往里头走，张若昀觉得自己笑得有点尴尬，天晓得这种鬼屋能有什么出人意外的设置。  
“诶呀，我觉得不会太吓人的。”  
推门进去就是一条漆黑的走道，只有借着两边角落里的红外灯还能看到一些绰绰约约的影子和走道两侧的墙壁。  
“哦？你又有剧透了啊？”  
因为精神高度集中，张若昀语气都变得认真的很多，先前在节目里还笑得脱形的模样都收敛起来了，倒是有点上推理综艺时候那档子认真感了。  
“没啊，”吴磊回头看了他一眼，只看见一个模糊的轮廓，便又转回头去，稍微放慢点脚步，与他并肩而行：“反正鬼屋都是假的嘛，再说这是突然增加的环节，不会太复杂的。”  
“也对啊。”  
张若昀想到这既然是和吴磊的电影有关，想来线索也和电影要素相关了，既然这样，怎么看都是用电影里的道具梗，应该也不至于太吓人。  
“你那个电影有啥吓人的地方吗？”  
“没有吧？”  
吴磊认真想了想，还是觉得没有：“真没有，其实都是特效，拍的时候倒是挺累的，但也不吓人啊。”  
其实片场那么多人，要吓人也没那个感觉了。少年回忆了一番剧情，还是觉得没什么吓人的。  
“成吧。”  
两人说话间，已经走过了通道，走廊尽头是一扇门，吴磊看了张若昀一眼，直接伸手一推。  
“吱嘎”一声，木头触感的门往后退开，两人站在门口等了会儿，也没见什么变动，这才走了进去。  
里面是个不大的厅，中间空荡荡的，周围都是门，张若昀扫了眼，连带着他们身后那扇，一共六扇。  
“诶，这里是不是写了个字？”  
他眯着眼前往前走了几步，昏沉黑暗中勉强能看清那扇慢慢合起来的门上有个字，写着“人”。  
“人？”  
张若昀挑眉，又看了眼旁边，乃是“饿鬼”。  
他一边走一边念，突然听到吴磊在后面喊了句：“这里是天。”  
“哦，我知道了，”还没等吴磊继续看下去，张若昀倒是反应过来了，他一转身往吴磊那边走，一边道：“就是六道轮回嘛，佛教那个说法，这个应该是……”  
话音还没落下，异变突发。  
漆白的一只鬼爪从天而降，指骨几乎擦着张若昀的脸落了下来，堪堪就停在他跟前。比个面盆还大的鬼爪指骨向上，被绳子吊着还在晃荡，好几次就擦着他衣服晃了过去再撞回来。  
张若昀只觉得头皮一阵发麻，身体僵在当场，除了本能克制住的声音在喉咙口滚动了两下依旧沉默下去，整个人连意识都停止了。  
“哥？”  
尚未来得及反应，手腕上又是一紧，张若昀下意识要抽手，就听熟悉的声音在他耳边：“没事吧？”  
“啊？”  
半机械化的回头看到吴磊的一瞬间，身体稍微放松了一点，然后便看他人一晃，往后退了大半步，正巧撞在吴磊身上。  
少年人另一只手抬起在他腰上揽了一下，等他站稳了才问：“撞到了吗？”  
“没，没事。”  
张若昀这才从受到的惊吓中恢复回来。抬起另一只没有被握住的手，摆了摆，道了句：“突然一下有点意外。”  
吴磊抿着嘴感受到手掌里那绷紧的肌肉触感，晓得这人是真的吓到了，便用力将他往自己身边拉扯了一下，一边装作没发现的样子，回道：“我看看。”  
他上前一步正好挡在张若昀和那个白骨鬼爪之间，换了只手干脆从手背这边抓着张若昀的手没松开，一边看一边感慨道：“难怪第一组叫得那么惨，要是被砸一下还挺疼。”  
他伸手摸了摸那鬼爪，大概为了坠落下来的速度效果，居然不是塑料的。  
“哇……”张若昀脑袋从他肩膀上探过去，恢复了正常的表情感慨道：“这个可以啊，逼真……”  
“啊？”吴磊没敢转头，就略侧过一点问他：“是什么东西的？”  
“应该是人的指骨，”张若昀拍秦明的时候为了效果还是恶补了一番知识的，“就是造型不像。”  
“像什么？”  
吴磊稍稍避开点距离，这才敢转头去看他。  
“不知道。”  
最初的惊吓过去了，张若昀调整了情绪，耸了耸肩，站直了身体又看了眼那鬼爪，指了指指骨这里：“只有指骨，没有掌骨，偷工减料了吧？还六根指头，模具不对啊。”  
“诶呦，哥诶，”吴磊被他逗笑了，又看了看那鬼爪，摇了摇头：“这就是吓人的怎么可能做得像啊。”  
“走吧走吧，”张若昀也不过是随便挑挑毛病，这时候便催他：“快去找钥匙开门，找到就算赢了。”  
“走哪里？”  
三石问他。  
“你挑吧。”  
张若昀托着下巴想了想，觉得还是让三石挑合适，毕竟是他的电影。  
显然，小孩也明白了他的意思，看了眼周围，在“天”这扇门上拉了一把。  
“锁着的。”吴磊回头看了他一眼，露出一个果然的表情，“要先找开门的办法。”  
“…………”张若昀脱开手，插着腰环顾四周，又去拉了拉“人”这扇门，摇了摇头：“也锁上了。”  
简单来说，就是密室了。  
那唯一可能的道具，就在眼前这个看久了也就觉得没什么问题的鬼爪上了。  
“我来找吧。”  
看他视线落上去，吴磊往前一步又将他和那鬼爪之间挡开，伸手在那爪子模型上摸索起来。  
“这个指骨有什么讲究吗？”  
六根指骨都摸了一遍，没发现异常。  
“嗯？”  
张若昀凑过去看了眼，黑漆漆的环境里，惨白的模具反射着微弱的光，他倒是没伸手，只是让吴磊将每根指头都翻了一下，最后道：“好像第一关节这里样子不太对。”  
具体怎么不对，他一时半刻也说不上来。  
“我试试看。”  
吴磊伸手往后轻推了他一把，大概是怕弄的时候动静太大再吓到人，干脆就将那指骨举起来从下面往上看，倒是真发现了一点不一样。  
“这里有个突出的，是关节吗？”  
他把指骨举起来给张若昀看，那人就站在他身后，伸头看了眼，摇了摇头：“这里应该是本来掌骨的位置……”  
想了想，他指挥着吴磊：“你拨动一下试试看？”  
“哦！可以动！”  
吴磊高兴的往某个方向卡了一下，就看对应方向的指骨“咯啦”了一声，上半截直接掉了下来。  
这倒是把两人都吓了跳，吴磊直接往另一侧后退了半步，让那指骨离开张若昀更远一点，这才去看掉下来的东西。  
“是钥匙啊。”  
“这算找到了吗？”  
张若昀避开那白骨爪，从另一边绕过去看钥匙。  
“我觉得……”吴磊看了他一眼，把钥匙从指骨里抽出来递给他：“应该没这么简单。”  
张若昀犹豫了一下才拿过去看，那钥匙上写着一个“人”字。  
“哦，我知道了！”他拿着钥匙指着他们进来的门，“就一把钥匙开一扇门，所以才六根指骨。”  
“那等于别的指骨里还有？”  
吴磊本来凑在他身边，闻言又转头去看那鬼爪，想了想：“我去看看。”  
果然和张若昀猜得差不多，那中间的机关就是个指骨机关的开口，每个方向拨弄一下，就有对应的指骨落下。  
“那要走哪一条？”  
问题又回到了最初。  
张若昀站在门边，双手叉腰，看着拿了六把钥匙的吴磊，下意识叹了口气，想了想，指向某一扇门。  
“阿修罗。”  
吴磊看了眼门上的字，反应过来，难怪何老师特意提醒了他一下，原来在这里。  
“我找找。”  
他从六把钥匙里翻出那把标记着修罗字样的，又翻过来看了眼，果然也有电影的logo标记。  
“是了，应该就是了。”  
要是没提醒的话，按照正常逻辑倒也不会选这条道，这也算是开后门了。  
吴磊捏着钥匙没给张若昀，反倒是抢先一步，挡在门和张若昀之间，又回头看了他一眼：“哥，我先进去。”  
“小心点。”  
经历过刚才差点被砸到的风波，张若昀的心理准备也提高了不少，他拍了拍少年的肩膀，道了句：“走慢点。”  
反正按照现在的情况来看，应该最后钥匙就是在这条道里面的，快慢问题不大。  
“嗯。”  
吴磊点点头，一反手又抓着他手腕，带着人慢慢往门里头走。  
或许是已经做好充足准备的关系，又或者因为一开始的大招已经用过了，接下来的一段路倒是没什么太大的波折。  
最多的就是忽然从前后左右冒出来的机关之外，并没有更厉害的招数。  
“诶呦，这个能不能不要每次都从上面掉下来啊。发型都乱了啊。”  
被头上晃过鬼影、上方落下骷髅之类吓过二次之后，又一次被头上掉下的白布给遮了视线的吴磊终于有点不耐烦了。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
不会被相同招数再吓到的张若昀恢复了皮的本色，一边帮着三石从头上将白布扯下来，一边问：“摸一下周围有没有东西。”  
根据之前的经历，每一次意外掉落的道具其实都是通向下一道关卡的提示。  
“我看看。”  
因为要摸旁边墙壁上的机关，三石免不得就将人放开了。白布被丢在一旁，张若昀正弯腰去捡，想看看里头有没有玄机，就听一旁三石叫了声：“哥，我找到了。”  
“是什么？”  
张若昀拽着个白布往前走，三石正抬头看他，突然手一抬，道了句：“别动！”  
他表情有点凝重，张若昀顿时就鸡皮疙瘩起来了，整个人僵立在当场，勉强问了句：“是什么？”  
其实一路走进来，吴磊已经知道他对于这种人造鬼屋还是有点撑不住，一边感慨若昀哥胆子不大啊，一边免不得心里暗喜，这样子的若昀哥也真的超级可爱了。只不过就算如此，他也没想过要故意吓他来看他受惊的表情。  
所以即便张若昀有点介意被人知道自己其实对鬼屋不太能对付的情况，但对于吴磊的态度倒是没半分变化。  
因而当他听到吴磊这么喊的时候，第一反应不是这人吓他，而是因为背后有东西。  
可他这么问的时候，吴磊并没有回答。  
少年表情有点严肃，沉着一张脸，一步步往他跟前走，几乎快要贴着他的时候，张若昀还在想，是不是被耍了，就听耳畔声音很低道了句：“千万别动。”  
呼吸的温热贴着皮肤，和声音一起被送入耳道，令人微微颤栗。张若昀就维持着这个动作，由得吴磊一手从肩膀上伸过去，另一手在摄像机看不到的角度半搂着他的腰。  
张若昀还没来得及反应这算是个什么姿势，就看他伸出去的那只手快速往前一探，身体的热度一触即分，然后一个长条模样的东西几乎擦着他肩膀，被吴磊从他背后抓了过来。  
“还好，不是真的。”  
说着这话的少年把手里的东西用力往地上一甩，张若昀只看到一个扭曲的东西抖了几下，便消停下来。  
他这时才看清，居然是条蛇。  
确切来说，是条做出来的机关蛇。  
“手没事吧？”  
张若昀心想这孩子是傻了吗万一是真的怎么办？一边忍不住还是去看他刚才抓蛇的手有没有问题。  
“没事，是假的。”吴磊蹲在地上，挤着张若昀，稍微撒娇了一下：“做的跟真的一样，吓我一跳。”  
“那你还用手去抓？！”  
张若昀翻他白眼。  
“我看快掉你肩膀上了，就没想到别的办法。”吴磊解释了一句，又道：“不过我觉得应该不可能是真的。”  
两人纠结了几句，最后还是吴磊问道：“要拆开来吗？”  
“你刚才找到了什么？”  
“剪刀。”  
本来还没想明白这剪刀算个什么道具，现在看来倒是可以理解了。  
“拆。”  
张若昀就一个字，吴磊便一剪子下去了。  
果然，蛇肚子里还塞着一把钥匙，看起来就是终点的。  
两人又在通道尽头摸索了一番，才寻到了那个被遮盖起来的门。张若昀拖着那块白布将门上涂抹着的油灰都扒下来，这才寻到了开门的地方。  
“真折腾啊。”  
推开门看到亮光的一瞬间，吴磊真心实意得感慨了一句。随即便感觉到原本抓在手里的那只手腕抽了出去，搭在他肩上，与他一同走了出去。  
“耶！”  
尚未来得及吐槽节目组的设定，就听到耳边何老师大声的贺喜：“第三组先出来啦！找到钥匙了吗？”  
“找到了。”  
吴磊将手里的钥匙递过去，问了句：“其他组呢？”  
“大概在等钥匙开门。”  
其实六条通道设置都差不多，只是最后的开门钥匙都放在让人意识不到的道具里。吴磊这边等于有何老师的提醒，所以从一开始就选对了方向，比别人快一点倒也不错。  
他们两人一回头，果然看到背后多出一块大屏幕，节目组恶搞之心昭然若揭，红外摄像头几乎将每个人受惊吓的表情都做了定格。张若昀一边笑一边默默打量了一番，觉得还行，不算丢脸。  
“说起来磊磊胆子好大啊，”那边厢何炅正在夸吴磊，“不怕蛇吗？”  
“还好，没来得及想怕不怕，”吴磊随口应了句，下意识扫了眼一旁的张若昀，又解释道：“沙漠里其实各种奇怪的动物都挺多，也有蛇的，所以就没多想。”  
“哇，好厉害好厉害。”  
何老师十分给面子的捧哏，恰好这时候第一组也通过通道出来了，他们选的乃是天这条道，可惜名字好过程不咋样，还是耽误了一阵子。但对比第二组，以为反其道而行可以容易点从而选了地狱道的一组，那可真是幸运多了。  
地狱道，名如其实，吓人的机关都比旁边两根道多一倍，从旁观者角度来看，果然是挺有意思的。待得他们出来，节目也基本都到了尾声。  
临走的时候吴磊还有点不放心，干脆蹭了他的车一同去机场，张若昀一边与他说笑，一边不由自主想起来节目开始前他随口那句话，不免心道：真是意外的会照顾人的小孩。  
当真是有点不一样的。

——End


End file.
